Girls in the Fellowship
by firevithral
Summary: Apryl is a strange girl. Orphaned and in a world where she does not wish to be. Suddenly found in Middle Earth, she finds herself in the middle of the Quest, and questions whether this is a dream come true or a nightmare. . .


Once upon a time, there was a nice, happy, cheerful horse named Arod. He—

_Um, FV? I don't think—_

Shut up. I'm telling this story, am I not?

_Uh, yeah, but—_

Then leave me alone.

As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, there once was a horse named Arod. He had a coat of pure white and was happy as can be. Some expected that there would be some debate on who would keep him. Idiots, the lot of them. To think that the stout and noble dwarf would keep a creature that he could barely get onto without Legolas' help was absurd. Plus, he didn't even like horses that much. And Arod certainly seemed to prefer Legolas to Gimli. Just saying, that's my personal perception—

_Greetings, Firevithral. May I ask unto what you are writing at the moment?_

Oh, hey Leggy.

_*Grits teeth* Le-go-las. _

Whoops, sorry. Hey, Leggy-lass.

_*Mutters* Why do I even bother. . ._

Leggy-lass, do you mind? I'm trying to write a story here. My weird muse-conscience-whatever-you-like-to-call-it sort of thing kinda already interrupted me at the beginning. See? *Points up*

_L: Oh. . . Oh my._

What?

_L: *licks lips* Er. . . I am sure Arod appreciates having all this attention dedicated towards him, but shouldn't you be focusing on Apryl and I?_

Damn. There's no correcting grammar with you here, is there? Very well. Hey, you can be my beta if you want!

_L: No thank you. I do not want to read your preposterous account of what happened with us. Spare me the humiliation._

Suit yourself. I do write in the second person, though, you know. So, I have a commentary. They're in my books, by the way. Well, the first bit, at least. (But I don't know what I'll do for this one. . .)

_L: Yes. Robin forced me to read that. You should really get it published._

Whatev. Hey, are we gonna get back to the story or what?

_L: About that. . ._

_C: *Sigh*I tried to tell her._

_L: ?_

_C: I'm the "muse"._

_L: Oh._

Technically, he's my muse/conscience/extra-mother-that-I-don't-need—

_L: Who interrupted you, correct? (C, how dare you keep her astray for so long?)Therefore, you should simply get on with the story?_

"Therefore?" Seriously, dude. Microsoft Word would really like you. Anyways. **On with the tale!**

There was once a girl named Apryl.

_C: Hold on a sec! What happened to Aro—_

**SILENCE, FOOL!**

THERE WAS ONCE A GIRL NAMED APRYL. Apryl with a 'Y'. She was quite picky about it, actually. Almost as picky as Robyn (snicker) whoops I mean Robin is. She was orphaned! (Cue gasp from readers). So she lived with her cousins, whom she detested.

She had shoulder-length blonde hair; a few freckles dotted her nose. Pretty grey eyes, framed with long lashes. A square chin and a stubborn jaw. She was seventeen years old. She was a sort of tomboy. She loved reading, and watching movies. She loved stories. She loved pizza, and dogs. And she loved ice cream.

She had little to no friends. One day she was hanging out with two snobby sisters, Abigail and Rebecca.

Abigail had long blonde hair in layers (it was bleached) and bright blue eyes (contacts which she did not need). Rebecca had long, light brown hair and a strange, normal colour of green-grey eyes, nothing too attractive. The both wore a lot of make-up and were complete snobs. Did I already mention that? Oh well. Snobs meaning that they picked on Apryl and were mean to her for no apparent reason. Also, they licked to play fiendish pranks on her. Meanies.

So, one day Apryl was hanging out with these two snobs for unknown reasons, as they dragged her into the woods to "tell her a secret". It was mid-July, and hot outside. Apryl was wearing a beige cap, the sort with a floppy main and a shorter visor, while the main covered your ears as well.

They started out running through the woods, when the next thing they knew they were surrounded by unfriendly men dressed like elves with bows, some of which were pointing at the girls' faces.

Abby and Becky gasped, to say the least. Apryl rolled her eyes. Served those two snobs right. Meanies.

'What are you doing here? Speak!'

Now, Reader, we go into a deep and boring description of this man. Fair or face, tall, blonde hair, blue eyes. Stern features. Looked able with a bow.

Also, understand one thing. First of all, as you might have noticed, I am not telling this tale in complete seriousness. However, there are some parts where you will need to stop and read carefully. Such as this one.

Abby was engrossed in her books. Why? Because they were an anchor. An anchor to escape from her normal life, which she loathed. She did not want to go to college, or university. She had always secretly dreamed of being whisked away to a fantasy realm. Of course, she was much too proud to admit this to anyone.

She relished her dreams, for they always told a tale of sorts. A tale with a beginning, middle, and, the rarest of all, an end. A true end.

So, naturally, she was the only one who was not surprised when she saw someone pointing an arrow in her face.

'Where are we?' she asked the one who had talked to them.

'You are on the eastern border or Mirkwood.'

Apryl was the only one who knew what this meant. And, if you were paying any attention earlier, you would have noted that she was also the only one who believed him. She did not say anything stupid, though. Unfortunately, Abby and Becky did not find such restraints.

'Whaddya mean?' Abby demanded. 'We know exactly where we are! We're in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada, and the beach is right there. . .' she turned around, expecting to see the beach. She saw nothing but trees.

'But. . .' she gasped, her eyes widening. 'It-it was there a minute ago, I swear!' She turned to Becky, who looked just as spooked. Ha ha :P

Apryl was a bit startled as well, but she dismissed it and rolled her eyes. No doubt this was another one of her dreams. Strange things happen in dreams. 'Forgive my companions,' she said to the man who was pointing an arrow in her face. 'May I ask, good sir, how far away we are from Mirkwood?'

His eyes narrowed suspiciously.

He was an elf. Everything about him said elf. No explanation needed. You know what an elf is. If you don't, go back and read the Lord of the Rings. You should've before reading this.

'About a thousand leagues,' he said carefully.

Apryl nodded. Was that far? She didn't know.

'Gandalf. . .' she said carefully. It dawned on her that they were in Middle Earth. First thought when you are magically transported to another world: Look for a wizard that can take you back. Simple as pie. First wizard that comes to mind? Gandalf. (Not Saruman. I think he might be evil. . .)

'What do you know about Gandalf?' Another elf came forth. Apryl's eyes widened. There was no doubt in her mind who he was.

Long blond hair went down past his shoulders. Kind blue eyes in a fair face. Legolas. He did look slightly like he did in the movie, I suppose. There were a few differences. Stronger nose, more noble a face.

Suddenly, the two other girls took interest in the conversation, eying this new elf a little too much. I think he was definitely their favourite so far.

'Hello,' said Abby, batting her eyelashes. 'My name is Abigail, but all my friends call me Abby.' Huh. I should really stop then.

'And my name is Rebecca, but you can call me Becky,' shot in Becky, not to be outdone.

Apryl let out a groan through clenched teeth. This was NOT helping. Legolas gave her an amused glance.

'And you, Lady?' he said. 'May I ask your name?'

'Apryl,' she said quietly. He nodded, a smile twitching on the corners of his lips. Then it was gone as quickly as it came. He looked at her seriously.

'We are going to Rivendell. Gandalf is there. You are free to come with us, if you are seeking him,' he said. Apryl nodded, relieved. 'Thank you, sir,' she said, smiling.

'However,' he said. 'Once we get there, you will explain yourself and your companions, and what you are doing in the middle of the woods. Understood?'

Apryl resisted the urge to slap her forehead. The friendly look on his face was gone, replaced by one that was calculating and even mildly threatening. It was obvious he did not trust her, and he was looking at Abby and Becky warily. He didn't trust _them_ more.

'Yes sir,' said Apryl.

'Good,' he said, nodding. It was clear he had expected her to agree. What other choice did she have? 'You will ride with us.'

The snobs squealed in delight. Apryl resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

The mounted on horses with the rest of the men. Apryl went with Legolas.

'Thank you, sir,' Apryl said, finding the need to thank him. After all, he could have just killed her.

'It is my duty to help my people,' Legolas said, seeming not to notice that she was not one of his people. That was strange. Usually, Legolas would have noticed at once if she was not an elf-

'And please,' he said, turning around for a second. 'Call me Legolas.'

Apryl smiled. 'Legolas, then,' she said.

Legolas hid a smile as he sensed the glares the other two girls were shooting Apryl's way. This was going to be an interesting trip.


End file.
